Wounded
by Emma Stargaze
Summary: Songfic. KougaKag. ‘Is he going to stay today? At least bc I’m hurt this time?’ The words he spoke crushed me to the soul.“I’m going into the forest for a while. Don’t follow me.”
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Wounded  
**

**Artist(Band):**Good Charlotte

**Song:** Wounded

**Pairing:** Kouga/ Kagome

**Author note: **Okay, I know a ton of people don't like this pairing, but it's my favorite. This is my second attempt at a songfic, and my style is so different from my normal one... Hmm... Well, tell me if you like it. I sincerely don't know whether I do or not. Oh, and about the song. It's not really one of my favs, but I like the lyrics. If you're gonna see if you like this band, I suggest you listen to _The World is Black_ instead of _Wounded_. Unless you like really soft songs, that is.

* * *

_Lost and broken  
Hopeless and lonely  
Smiling on the outside  
Hurt beneath my skin  
My eyes are fading  
My soul is bleeding  
I'll try to make it seem okay  
But my faith is wearing thin  
_

I looked across the grassy landscape, all the way into the setting sun. I blinked, a white mark now imprinted into my vision. I cuddled closer into Inuyasha's chest, looking up into his golden eyes. The eyes I love so much.

But the emotion in them wasn't one of love. No, it was a far off expression. Not the kind you get when thinking hard, but the kind when you're trying to find a way to push someone away without breaking their heart.

He abruptly got up. I squeaked, sharply falling to my side, a jagged rock cutting into my waist. I put my hand to the wound. I felt liquid warmth. Holding my hand to my face, I saw blood. That rock had gotten me pretty bad.

Inuyasha knelt before me.

'_Is he going to stay today? At least because I'm hurt physically this time?'_

The words he spoke crushed me to the soul.

"I'm going into the forest for a while, Kagome. Don't follow me."

With that, he got up, darting into the oncoming darkness.

I felt my salty tears dripping down my cheeks, falling to the ground below.

"Lady Kagome, you're bleeding."

I looked up, watching Miroku kneel beside me. His face held concern.

'_Even Miroku's more concerned for me…'_

"I'm fine," I hastily shot out, forcing a cheery smile. I could only hope it worked, that my words weren't too rushed.

I knew he saw through it. He knew I was hurt. But did he know about the true pain, the one shredding me into nothing but a memory? Something that you can't even hold on to, if you reached out and grasped a fistful?

No, he didn't know how Inuyasha's lies crushed my heart. How Inuyasha's visits to Kikyo hurt me beyond human repair.

I don't know how much longer I can handle this, how much longer I can wait for his love. Every time he gives me some, he pulls it back just as soon, ripping a part of my soul till the point where it's un-repairable.

_  
So help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me SEW them up  
_

I woke with a start. It was still dark out. Surprised, I rubbed my eyes. What had caused me to wake?

That's when I saw. Inuyasha had just reappeared at camp, and had taken perch in a tree. He had an odd glow about him, something only a miko such as myself could detect.

I closed my eyes, hoping to fall back asleep.

It took longer than I wanted, but not longer than expected.

"Kagome, wake up!" shouted a little voice. I cracked an eye. There, before me, was Shippo. Thanking the heavens it wasn't Inuyasha, I allowed a smile, sitting up.

But Shippo sensed the misery in it. The inward hurt. His little eyes held worry.

He abruptly turned to Inuyasha, eyes flaring. "You visited Kikyo again, didn't you!"

Inuyasha took a step back, startled that the young Kitsune knew.

"I… um… of course not! I just went for a walk!"

I couldn't help myself. He was lying again! Tears pooled in my eyes, depression replaced with anger.

"Inuyasha?" I said it with a teary-eyed sadness, but the anger radiated off me in great waves.

He huffed. "What?"

I took a deep breath, letting out all my anger. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" I took another breath, and, to top it off, added, "_**SIT**_!"

He was beyond unconscious by the time I finished.

I put my hands on my knees, breathing deeply. Everyone took a slight step back, knowing how I can be when mad.

A voice interrupted the tension. A familiar voice.

"What did mutt-face do this time?"

I turned on my heel, spotting Kouga. In my anger, I hadn't sensed him, nor had I sensed his jewel shards.

I forced a smile. "Nothing much."

He approached me, examining my features. "It doesn't look like nothing. You sat him about twenty times, and," he added, "your eyes aren't as radiant."

Tears formed in my eyes. How is it that Kouga can read me so well?

I turned away, bangs covering my chocolate orbs. "Don't worry about me. It's not your concern."

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and was soon pulled flush against a hard chest. "Kagome, anything about you is my concern. You're my woman."

I turned my head, looking into those deep cerulean eyes. "Kouga, why do you care so much for me?"

He looked hurt. "Because I love you, of course. I hate seeing you hurt."

I looked over at Inuyasha, just in time to see him sit up. He looked dizzy. However, the instant his eyes landed on me and Kouga, he was before us in a second.

"Get your paws off my Kagome!"

Okay, that was the worst thing he could say in front of me. How could he possibly say that?

"Inuyasha!" I exclaimed.

He took a slight step back, hearing the anger in my voice.

"How can you say that to me, when you're always off with Kikyo? Kouga's just hugging me, and you get all upset. But when you're sneaking off to see Kikyo, you can't even tell me the truth!"

Inuyasha looked away. "I don't see Kikyo! I'm just going for a walk!"

"Yeah, that's so like you. Do you realize how much your lies hurt?"

When I received no answer, I continued, "It just proves that you can't even trust me!"

_  
I only wanted a magazine  
I only wanted a movie screen  
I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed  
And now my mind is an open book  
And now my heart is an open wound  
And now my life is an open SOUL for all to see  
_

I gently pulled from Kouga's grip, glaring at the hanyou before me. "Say something!"

All he could muster was an annoyed, "Keh! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Kouga growled, stepping between Inuyasha and me. "You call that doing nothing wrong? How could you cheat on a girl like Kagome?!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. "I'm not!"

"Than why is the scent of clay and dirt all over you?" Kouga persisted.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He knew he was trapped. And in a worse situation than if he had told the truth.

He bent his head in what could only be shame. "Okay, I have been seeing Kikyo."

He looked up, golden eyes holding guilt. "But I don't want to lose Kagome, either!"

I growled. "Inuyasha, I promised to stay by you, despite who you choose. But you lie so much, I can't even find a problem with breaking my promise. Like, yesterday, when I was hurt, you didn't even show a care! Sure, it wasn't a lot, but even Miroku cared more than you!"

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku. "Really?"

"That's all you have to say?"

"What else should I say?!"

I turned away, eyes pooling with tears. "I just wanted you to love me, Inuyasha. Being a replacement tears me up inside."

He opened his mouth to speak, and I looked at him with slight hope. Despite everything, all I can do is have hope…

But he just closed his mouth once more, staying silent. I sighed, turning to Kouga. "Do _you_ love me?"

"You're my mate, how can I not?"

My eye twitched. So Inuyasha's cheating on me, Hojo's dense, and Kouga already decided we're together- on his own.

'_At least Kouga would never lie to me. And he's sincere. Besides…'_ I looked deeper into his eyes. _'I have no doubts that he loves me…'_

"Kouga, can you take me with you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but, are you sure? I don't think you should go with me to get away from Inuyasha."

I forced a laugh. "That's only part of the reason I agreed to go. Now that I know I have no chance with Inuyasha, I suppose I should move on."

Kouga narrowed his eyes. "Does that mean you love me now?"

I gave a slight smile. "Yes, it does."

I glanced back at Inuyasha. He gave a weak smile.

I turned from Kouga, walking to the guy who I thought was the love of my life. I looked into those heart-broken golden eyes, and saw acceptance. He wasn't going to stop me, wasn't going to deny anything.

I flung my arms around him, burying my head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as well.

A sob escaped my throat as I pulled away. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. And… thank you."

"You sure you want to go with him? How will we find the jewel shards?"

I laughed. "Trust me, Kikyo can do it just as well as me, if not better. I'm sure she'd love it if you asked her to join the team."

I turned from them, walking back to Kouga. I opened my mouth, but was quickly cut off.

"Kagome, you can't leave us!"

Glancing down, I saw the Kitsune who I had come to love so much. I glanced at Kouga. "Can he come with us?"

Kouga nodded. "If you want."

I felt his eyes on me as Shippo hopped into my arms, grinning ear-to-ear.

"He's like your son, isn't he?"

I looked up at Kouga in surprise. How can he read me so well? I nodded.

A grin lit Kouga's face. "Than, that means he's my pup."

I thought for a second, before nodding. "Yeah, you're right."

Shippo grinned. "That means I have a family!"

I nodded, but a part of me still hurt inside. It would take more than a few minutes to heal the damage within.

_  
But help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me  
_

I've been living with Kouga and his pack for longer than I can keep track of. Shippo's made friends with all the younger wolf pups.

I wonder if I should visit my friends once more.

But I can't go back, can't let the scabs forming be broken away. My despair still flows onto the surroundings. I sometimes catch Kouga looking gloomy, and know it's because he senses how I feel. I make sure to reassure him that it's not him. That I love staying with him and his pack.

_  
So you come along  
I push you away  
Then kick and scream for you to stay  
Cuz I need someone to help me  
Oh I need someone to help me  
_

I was currently in the springs. Shippo was in the water with me, and we were having a good ol' time.

I laughed, pushing myself out of the water. "C'mon, Shippo, we should be getting back before they worry."

I wrapped a towel around my wet form, before taking the Kitsune into my arms.

When we reached camp, Shippo hopped from my arms. I was curious, until I saw that Kouga was before us.

I saw hesitance in his eyes, and wonder soon filled my own. What could he possibly be thinking? It wasn't very long before I found out.

He got onto one knee before me. _'Is he doing what I think he is?!'_

"I'm not too good with human tradition, but I know a lot… Supposedly they have a way to claim a female without doing the usual process, so…"

He held up a shell, which I figured he was using as a box. He opened it, and inside was a gorgeous ring. Well, it looked like it took a lot of time to make, but I could tell he wasn't so good at it… That brought a smile to my face. Despite the fact he couldn't make things, he had still done his best.

"Will you… what do they say? Ah, just forget that sentence… Will you become my mate?"

I felt my eyes widen. Could I really trust him, could I really become his wife? Would he never hurt me the way Inuyasha had?

"Kagome?" he questioned, waving a hand before my face.

I blinked, before narrowing my eyes. "I don't know…"

He looked hurt, but got up. "I understand."

My eyes widened. _'Wait, what the heck am I doing! I just rejected him! But I need him!'_

I grabbed his wrist before he could walk away. He looked back at me, eyes reflecting a mixture of motions.

"I'd love to be your… mate, Kouga." I took the ring, slipping it onto my finger. It fit perfectly.

I held onto Kouga tight. Yes, he could do these things for me. He could love me. And, as I look into his cerulean eyes, I'm positive I could never leave him. That I love him.

_  
To help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me sew them  
I need someone to help me fill them  
I need someone to help me close them up_

* * *

_**Author note:**_ So, tell me your thoughts. Just don't say something like, "You suck! I hate you!" No, that's not constructive criticism. That's random weirdness. Then again... I always found sayings like that funny... No, what am I saying! Okay, so please Review! Oh, and, if you don't know what to say, explain why people say Read and Review at the end of their story. How the heck does that make sense? They've ALREADY read the chapter, why should they reread it before reviewing?

Yeah, this is a one shot. But I'm planning on, for another chapter, showing you what I was _going _to make this story like. It's basically the same, but the style is totally different.

Ja Ne!

Tia


	2. What I would've posted

**Author note: **Okay, this is how I first typed this story. Thanks for reading!

Artist(Band):**Good Charlotte**

_  
Lost and broken  
Hopeless and lonely  
Smiling on the outside  
Hurt beneath my skin  
My eyes are fading  
My soul is bleeding  
I'll try to make it seem okay  
But my faith is wearing thin  
_

Inuyasha had been leaving camp every night after sunset. I'd sit back and watch, saying my goodbye. A cheerful smile would light my face, as I closed my eyes to hide the oncoming tears. I knew he wasn't going for a walk. I knew he was lying.

Does he lie to keep me from hurting? I feel like I'm dying inside. The fact he doesn't even love me enough to tell me tears me up inside. My eyes don't feel the same. The surrounding looks dull through them, the world no longer the place I once loved.

I don't know how much longer I can handle this, how much longer I can wait for his love. Every time he gives me some, he pulls it back just as soon, ripping a part of my soul till the point where it's un-repairable.

_  
So help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me SEW them up  
_

That's why, when _he _came, I had jumped into his open arms. No, not Inuyasha. He could never repair the damage caused. The wounds he opened.

My despair seems to flow over everything, tainting the world around me. When I tried to use my miko power to heal a hurt baby bird, I made the death quicker.

I try to tell him to go away, that it's not his fault. That he shouldn't have to deal with me.

But he refuses, saying that he can't see me like this. So miserable, so hurt.

_  
I only wanted a magazine  
I only wanted a movie screen  
I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed  
And now my mind is an open book  
And now my heart is an open wound  
And now my life is an open SOUL for all to see  
_

My friends had always talked about, how, when they grow up, they'd have a loving husband. They'd have a perfect life.

But when I tried to get that life, I ended up with no life at all.

And my mind, body and soul are broken.

_  
But help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me  
_

He said I should go back. That, though it pains him, I have a duty with Inuyasha.

But I can't go back, can't let the scabs forming be broken away. My despair still flows onto the surroundings. I sometimes catch Kouga looking gloomy.

Yet I need someone to help me. Someone to keep me from destroying myself inside-out.

_  
So you come along  
I push you away  
Then kick and scream for you to stay  
Cuz I need someone to help me  
Oh I need someone to help me  
_

One night, he told me he loves me. Scared, I pushed him away. I feared loving someone again.

He nodded his understanding, granting a smile. But his eyes showed his true thoughts. He was heartbroken, hurt almost as bad as me. Almost.

For he's not shattered inside.

I try and apologize, but he lifted a hand, saying he understands. I scream that no, it's not. I need someone to help me repair. Someone who won't leave me, causing me to get ever worse.

And though he didn't start it in the first place, I can't but help him get involved. Because I need someone to fill in that missing piece of my soul, the broken part of my heart. Someone I love.

I held onto Kouga tight. Yes, he could do these things for me. He could love me. And, as I look into his cerulean eyes, I'm positive I could never leave him. That I love him.

_  
To help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me sew them  
I need someone to help me fill them  
I need someone to help me close them up_

**Author note**: So, whatcha think? Better or worse than the last one, or about the same? Make sure to tell me in a review!_  
_


End file.
